


【周迦】Donut Hole

by Kugaitsuki



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kugaitsuki/pseuds/Kugaitsuki
Summary: 学院paro（？）
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 14





	1. （上）

电车慢悠悠地驶进站台发出刺耳的刹车声后在面前站定，阿周那轻吁了口气，呼出的气息迅速凝结成白雾模糊了视线，他暂且将目光从手中的笔记本上移开，跟着站台上零星的乘客们踏入车厢。

时间尚早，车内有很多空位，他像往常一样在最靠门边的位置坐下，将笔记本翻过一页。

电车发动向前行驶，伴随着车身轻微的摇晃阿周那微蹙起眉，心无旁骛地为寒假前最后一次联考复习，对面的几个男生在祈祷考试题目简单些，站在车厢末尾的女生兴奋地对着手机另一头讲起寒假计划，然而所有嘈杂都无法扰乱阿周那的步调。但仿佛条件反射一样，在到站提示音第三次响起的前一秒，他忽然将笔记本“啪”地合上收进书包。

迦尔纳会在这一站上车。

兄弟学校的学生会长，至少在那家伙面前阿周那一定要摆出从容不迫的样子。

从幼稚园开始就是同班同学兼宿敌的两人如今分别进入了市内齐名的两所高中，又理所当然地成为了各自学校的学生会长，自此个人间的竞赛演变成为赌上学校荣誉的战争。

迦尔纳每天都会和自己搭同一班电车，甚至精准到在同一节车厢碰面，彼此打招呼后便在与自己间隔一个身位的地方落座。所谓兄弟学校，就意味着两校无论考试、学园祭、各种大型活动都同期举办，他们会趁着上学途中讨论未商定的事宜，在关键问题上争执不下是常有的事，若是吵得凶了，剑拔弩张的险恶气氛足以令旁人退避三舍，整个车厢内只剩下他们两个。但除了学校事务，额外的交谈是不必要的，两人会保持沉默直到下车，出站后沿着街道直行在第二个路口处分道扬镳。

虽然那家伙给人冰雪美人的印象，实际上本人相当怕冷，在冬日的清晨，迦尔纳会把半张脸埋进红色的围巾里，缩起脖子阖上眼睛靠着椅背补眠，鲜红的舌尖从不自觉张开的唇间探出，像只忘记收舌头的猫咪。

但今天直到关门提示音急促地响起，那道纤细的身影仍没有出现。阿周那不由扭头向站内望去，只来得及看到“咔哒”一声闭合的车门。

或许因为今天考试，提前去教室温习了吧，真是狡猾的家伙。

阿周那收回视线，稍稍放松肩膀，原本还想在考试前挑衅一番的。独自踏上上学的必经之路，偶尔有路过的学生向他打招呼，他都礼貌地一一回应。到了每日分别的岔路口，阿周那停下脚步向北方深深地眺望一眼后，转身离去。

第二天，他同样没有在电车上遇到迦尔纳。

该不会是生病了吧。

阿周那托着下巴思考了一下，随即否定这个念头。

虽然迦尔纳看起来一副弱不禁风的竹竿身材，实际上运动神经相当不错，身体素质也就比自己要差上那么一点点罢了。自己可是见过那家伙打工时一手抱一箱酒上三楼不费劲的模样的。

跟一般学生打工为了赚明星演唱会的门票钱不同，迦尔纳是为生计考虑。孤儿院出身的他多亏了好心人资助才有可能跟自己一起上私立学校，高中后到了可以合法工作的年纪，迦尔纳便谢绝了一切形式的帮助，靠自己的双手赚取生活费。

要牺牲绝大部分的闲暇时间打工，学习成绩上依然能和自己并驾齐驱，想到这点阿周那总觉得心口闷痛。

嫉妒吗？或许吧。

放学时阿周那故意在站台多等了一阵也没见到迦尔纳出现。想来也是，虽然每天上学时间都会碰面，但放学时两人基本都会因为各种原因错开，学生会的工作，老师的委托，更不用说迦尔纳还会揽下一堆跟本与己无关的杂活，再加上例行打工，每天日程都排得满满的。

从高中第一天入学起他就是那个样子，团队作业组员都想着偷懒他就包揽余下所有的工作，运动会没有人愿意报名长跑他就自己连续出战，在学校的威信便这样日积月累树立起来。既然是名校，校内自然不乏有家世背景的学生，让他们服从一个连自己父母是谁都不知道的家伙的领导谈何容易。但迦尔纳做到了，那些心高气傲的高材生虽心有不甘，也不得不承认他的优秀。

而更让阿周那心绪难平的是，迦尔纳并不是抱竞选学生会长的目的才拼命讨好身边的人，只因为他是个不懂拒绝的老好人。

连续三天不见迦尔纳不禁让阿周那内心起疑。

那可是迦尔纳，连遭遇车祸也无法阻止他出勤的顽固家伙。

从经济角度考虑，迦尔纳以前是骑单车来上学的。从他家到学校途中有一个很长的斜坡，放学时是下坡还好，反之每天早上都要爬坡相当辛苦，迦尔纳倒是乐观地把它当成修行，或者说他是出了名的随遇而安。

自小跟他一起长大的阿周那知道，那家伙倒霉也是出了名的。

那天出了电车站台，他眼见迦尔纳推着已经弯成“く”字型的自行车一瘸一拐地向前走，膝盖部位的布料留下洇湿的痕迹，完全能想象得出制度裤下鲜血淋漓的伤口。

还未当上学生会长的迦尔纳那时候在他人眼中还是个不想跟他扯上关系的怪人，身边虽有不少同校学生，但却都完全没有上前帮忙的意思。阿周那实在看不过去，拦下迦尔纳要带他去医院，那家伙却完全不领情坚持说只是小伤绕过去继续往前走，阿周那拗不过他，气得一把夺过那辆应该寿终正寝的自行车靠在路边，把两人的书包塞进迦尔纳手里，趁他还没反应过来背起他就跑，任迦尔纳高声喊叫，踢蹬挣扎。

反正丢人的不是自己。

渐渐地身后的声音消失了，似乎迦尔纳稀薄的羞耻心终于发挥作用，懂得在意旁人的目光，像只收拢羽翼的小鸟安静地伏在他背后。他托着迦尔纳的大腿，迦尔纳环上他的脖子，两人维持着这样的姿势进到学校保健室。他将迦尔纳放到病床上，趁医生帮迦尔纳处理伤口的时候悄悄离开。

对方怎样想无所谓，他倒是十分乐意让迦尔纳欠自己人情。而且，“隔壁学校的优等生不计前嫌向宿敌施以援手”，类似的传言让阿周那的风评又上升了一个层次。

自那以后，听从阿周那的建议，迦尔纳便开始坐电车上学。在自己的视线范围内看住那家伙，感觉能安心一些。而突然失去对他的掌控，也难怪自己会感觉焦躁。

或许自己一开始就想错了，迦尔纳不是没有上学而是换了交通方式。

临睡前站在盥洗池前洗漱，被冷水一冲，阿周那感觉思路清晰起来。

再怎样猜测也是徒劳，还是直接找本人确认更有效率。他的确有迦尔纳的联络方式，家里的座机号码，邮箱地址和社交账号尽在掌握。

对身为宿敌的男人有这种程度的了解是理所当然的。

但阿周那自然不会冒冒失失地直接打电话过去。

“好不容易当上学生会长，连像样的手机都没有怎么行，处理工作太没有效率了。”总之，他用各种类似的理由说服迦尔纳用奖学金买了一台二手智能机，还以“在学生间很流行，可以及时了解学生们的需求”为借口哄他注册了推特。但是彼此没有关注对方的账号。

上了二年级后，因为忙于学生会的工作没有办法兼顾社团训练，迦尔纳因此选择退出原本所在的弓道部转而加入相对悠闲的园艺部。迦尔纳特别喜欢花，喜欢的程度大概仅次于太阳和美食。而自打学会用推特，那家伙的相册便充满了蓝天白云，甜食点心和花花草草。美景自当配美人，可惜迦尔纳几乎从不自拍……绝不是阿周那自带滤镜，那家伙长得好看是公认的事实，明明是个男人却生了副近乎妖异的艳丽容貌，如果平时说话没有那么毒舌的话在女生间会相当有人气吧。

所以，只要去他推特主页翻翻今天的照片就知道迦尔纳有没有去上学了。

关掉床头灯，阿周那躺在床上，熟练地在搜索框输入迦尔纳的账号，惊讶地发现竟然搜不到……

莫非那家伙发现自己在偷偷视奸，而改了用户名吗？

阿周那内心一惊。他行事向来谨慎不留痕迹没道理会被抓包。

仔细想来只有一次失手。

一年级秋季的修学旅行选在京都，游览地点之一是当地有名的神社，听说这是女生们强烈要求加入行程的观光胜地。

阿周那对此并无兴趣，迄今为止人生一番顺遂的他自然没有需要向神明祈祷的愿望，而唯一的心愿他必须要靠自己去实现。但是既然来了姑且去参拜一下，他跟着人流转悠了一圈，回到庭院时正好看见迦尔纳跟一个扎着粉色双马尾的女生聊得开心。不是他有意偷听，而是女生的声音实在太具穿透力，据她说这间神社祈求结缘十分灵验，要迦尔纳务必去参拜一下，等会儿还要一起去求护身符。

阿周那有些在意地靠了过去。

他当然会在意，学生自然应当以学业为重，迦尔纳竟然带头涉嫌早恋？

“迦尔纳！身为学生会长怎么能花心思关注这些八卦杂谈，下次考试输给我的话可别拿这当借口！”

面对气势汹汹地走到跟前的阿周那，迦尔纳和女生只感到奇怪地眨了眨眼。若说是谈恋爱被当场戳穿，这两个人的反应实在过于淡定了。

金色瞳孔的女生眯起眼睛，头上毛绒绒的发圈就像狐狸耳朵一样抖了抖，转而露出了狐狸似的笑容。

“呼呼，你就是迦尔纳先生一直挂在嘴边的阿周那先生吧，百闻不如一见，果真是教科书般的心口不一。”

“一直挂在嘴边”是怎么回事？“心口不一”又是什么意思？

来不及细问，这个过于自来熟的女生忽然跳过来一把挽住阿周那的胳膊：“机会难得，我们三人一起拍张照吧。”说完，高举起手机按下快门。

女生名叫玉藻前，在迦尔纳当上学生会长前两人便是十分亲密的好友，玉藻前另有男朋友，她和迦尔纳之间只是纯纯的……闺蜜情？但这些阿周那都是后来才知道的。

旅行接下来的时间，他都因为迦尔纳和不认识的女人纠缠不清而闷闷不乐。

修学旅行结束后，在回程的大巴上阿周那百无聊赖地刷着推，同学们纷纷晒出旅行中的照片，出于礼貌他开始机械地批量点赞，等划到某张照片时指尖忽然一顿。

推主是迦尔纳，照片上的人他再熟悉不过。迦尔纳摆了个愚蠢的剪刀手，突然被拉过来的自己表情也没好到哪里去。大概是玉藻前将照片传给迦尔纳的，那张应该被他永久封存的黑历史，却也是他和迦尔纳难得的私下合影。胸膛内莫名涌现一股暖意，阿周那下意识点了“喜欢”，虽然马上又取消了，但难保没有被看见。

自那以后已经过了两个月，迦尔纳对自己的态度并没有明显的不同。

阿周那不甘心，又顺着与迦尔纳相熟的人的关注列表搜寻了一遍，一无所获。

难道迦尔纳为了摆脱自己的监视不惜把账号注销了？

热度悄悄爬上耳垂，不亚于当众朗读情书却被拒绝的羞耻感瞬间将阿周那淹没，这家伙竟然讨厌自己到如此地步！

可恶的迦尔纳！

阿周那一掀被子把自己从头裹到脚，闭上眼彻底睡着前迷迷糊糊地想到：如果当时存下来就好了。

星期四要召开学生会的期末例会，阿周那不得不暂且将迦尔纳的事压在心底。坐在会议桌的最远端，阿周那认真审阅着手中一份份文件表格。今年的账目核对无误，来年各个社团的预算企划书也已完成，听完所有负责人的报告后，阿周那领导下的学生会这学期的工作也完美收官。

解决了公事，在宣布散会前阿周那清了清嗓子，淡淡地问道：“迦尔纳最近有什么动静。”

兄弟学校的学生会长连续缺勤的话，这帮消息灵通的人一定会有所耳闻，他尽量让自己的语气显得漫不经心，实际上整颗心悬到了嗓子眼。

回答他的只有死一般的寂静。

“会长在问你们问题，你们是都聋了吗？”阿周那眉毛一沉，音量瞬间提高了一倍，若是从前 他再生气也不会说这么过分的话，几天没见到迦尔纳对他造成的影响远比阿周那想象的严重。

负责人一个个低垂着头紧盯着各自面前那一摞报告，仿佛那是世界上最有趣的东西，只有副会长抬起头紧张地推了下眼镜，壮着胆子小心翼翼地询问：“不好意思，会长，隔壁学校有这号人物吗？”

阿周那气极反笑。这算什么，他们知道自己与迦尔纳素来不和，平日里更是严禁提到他的名字，就因为自己平时对他们太苛刻，这伙人于是联合起来报复他？

阿周那索性不再说话，目光扫过每一个人的脸，眉头却愈发纠紧。从他们的表情中阿周那敏锐地读出，事实并非如他所想。

开什么玩笑！

满腔的怒火伴随着离弦之箭狠狠地钉入二十七尺外的靶心，激烈震动的弓弦犹如他紊乱的心绪。

迦尔纳退出弓道部后失去竞争对手的阿周那也选择了离开，但是指导老师慷慨地把道场的钥匙留给了他，告诉他弓道部随时欢迎他回来看看，设施也可以随意使用。已经是期末，社团活动全面停止，天光渐暗，空荡荡的道场里只余阿周那一次次地张弓搭箭。

以往只要拿起弓阿周那的内心就能获得平静，若是遇到烦心事便会来这里冥想静坐或者保养弓弦，但今天他怎样都无法让自己冷静下来。明明每一箭都命中了目标，反而让他全身充满强烈的违和感——仪态、精神、气息尽是破绽，完全不在状态的自己怎么可能连续精准地射中几乎隐没在黑暗中的靶心。

意识到这么做毫无意义，阿周那吐气收势，垂下肩膀。他的目光不由得落在身侧的靶位，迦尔纳的身姿忽然浮现在眼前。肆意生长的银发在脑后扎起显得颈项更加修长，露出一边肩膀的身躯宛如白玉所塑成，青色的眼眸里除了即将命中的箭靶再容不下其他——

“……！”

猛然想起了什么，阿周那放下弓转身冲向道场最深处的老师办公室。

那里也是奖杯陈列室，保存有历年比赛的记录。一年级时全市高校联合举办弓道比赛，他和迦尔纳作为各自学校的主将一直战到最后，正是在这间道场内堂堂正正地对决，两个人都箭无虚发，即便加赛两场仍难分胜负。最终，评审老师一致评判这是数年比赛中唯一一次平局，他和迦尔纳共同捧起了象征优胜的奖杯。

激烈的竞赛后被汗水浸湿的衣衫黏在身上十分难受，摄影师却还催促两人靠得再近些，肩膀挨着肩膀，在夏季炎热天气的催化下，仿佛两人的肌肤赤裸相贴。心口突然传来一阵痒意，阿周那只得感叹自己洁癖发作得不是时候，他偷偷看身旁的迦尔纳，一滴汗珠正挂在他的鼻尖，黄金耳坠反射的光芒仿佛将他整个人镀上一层暖色，忽然原本直视前方犹如晴空镜湖的蓝色眼眸转了过来，阿周那不由一愣。

画面就定格在两人对视的瞬间。自那以后阿周那与迦尔纳是死对头的事就在两校传开了。

阿周那推开办公室的门打开电灯，眯起眼睛张望一番走到存放档案的柜子旁，熟练地找到那一年份的文件夹快速翻找起来。但当他翻到那场比赛的纪念照时顿时身子一僵，呼吸都停止了。

照片中央只有一个黑发的少年手捧奖杯露出矜持谦逊的笑容。他的身旁、身后，甚至卑微的角落都没有另一个白色的影子。

究竟是怎么一回事……

记忆出现了不和谐的坏点，犹如完美的冰面突然出现了裂痕，裂痕呈放射状展开细细密密地如同蛛网最后分崩离析，刺骨的湖水将他吞没，裹挟着他坠入深渊。


	2. （下）

那之后如何回到家阿周那彻底不记得了。时空仿佛错了位，自己的生活就像部被剪辑得七零八落的电影。

他给迦尔纳发了邮件，去他打工的店询问，全都杳无音讯，在打给他家座机却只收获空洞的忙音后痛苦地将脸埋进掌心。

就像永远无法取下甜甜圈中央的空洞，他看似圆满的人生始终缺了一块。越是刻意回忆，记忆越是暧昧不清，怎么可能忘记呢，迦尔纳冬日里的睡脸，还有他颈间鲜明的红色。

那条围巾是阿周那送的。

去年的期末联考他曾夸下海口这次一定要与迦尔纳决出胜负，但考试结果公布后意料之中两人又是并列第一。虽然没有输但也没有赢，而对于发表了必胜宣言的阿周那而言这便意味着“失败”。

“真遗憾呢阿周那，来年还请继续努力。”想起表彰大会时那家伙的语气，阿周那又是一阵气血翻涌。

为了挽回些颜面他打算送迦尔纳点什么作为赔礼。放学后阿周那特意去了家远离学校的礼品店，多年来作为接受礼物一方的经验在为别人选礼物的时候完全派不上用场，在店内转了好几圈后站在一排造型可爱的钥匙圈前发呆，迦尔纳的确喜欢这类毛绒绒的小玩意，但作为他阿周那送出的礼物未免太小气。还是听听导购员的意见，他朝店员挥挥手说了声“不好意思”，对方早就看出他的窘迫，热情地迎上来：“是在选送女朋友的礼物吗？”

一句“女朋友”把阿周那噎住了。下意识地想要否定，但如果要给他和迦尔纳之间的关系下个定义他竟一时找不出合适的词语，肯定不是“朋友”，若说是“熟人”显得他们两个感情很要好一样，果然还是“宿敌”吧……但自己给对方挑礼物的行为就更奇怪了。思绪顿时乱成了毛线团，梳理不出头绪，忽然，身后有个男孩奶声奶气地说到：“姐姐无论买哪一个都很合适。”

“是送姐姐的，麻烦了。”脑内电光一闪，阿周那微笑着迅速回答道。

啧，什么啊！性别都不对吧！

店员说了声了解带他走向店内另一区域，已经来不及纠正，阿周那只得跟上去，如果推荐的是首饰、美甲该怎么办，但紧接着他便想起那人的日轮耳环和微长的指甲。

倒也不是不行？

紧接着他便打消了顾虑，店员拿给他一款红色的羊绒围巾。送男性的话红色过于鲜艳，但这颜色却与迦尔纳白皙的肌肤十分相称，而最终让他下定决定的心的是围巾一角绣着的金色太阳纹饰，配迦尔纳简直再适合不过。

放榜的第二天恰好是圣诞节，阿周那不用猜就在迦尔纳打工的酒吧找到了他，节假日时薪是平时的三倍，精打细算过日子的人自然不会放过机会。

他把迦尔纳从店里叫出来，两人面对面站定，店内的灯光透过玻璃窗映在地上，在两人之间划出清晰的分界线，感觉两人下一秒就会打起来。

“给你的。”阿周那将装着围巾的纸袋递出去，对方身子却向后一躲，仿佛自己递出去是什么危险物品。

“这是什么？”

“那个，昨天公布了考试成绩，我们又是并列吧，算是没能实现诺言的惩罚。”

“先前并没有这样的约定吧，请拿回去，我没有收下的资格。”

“喂，今天是圣诞节，你确定要拒绝别人的礼物？”

“这就更诡异了，我并不像阿周那那样受欢迎，是不可能收到礼物的……”更何况是来自宿敌的礼物。

他读出迦尔纳的言下之意仍不想退让。这种天气迦尔纳只穿着修身的黑色酒保服，身旁还有成双结对的情侣路过，内心焦急地想赶紧解决，表明上还要耐着性子解释：“仅限今天，无论什么人赠予礼物和接受礼物都是理所当然的，无关身份或者理由，想送就送了，这种说法能接受吗。”

迦尔纳若有所思地点点头，见对方有所动摇，阿周那乘胜追击拉过他的手把纸袋往人手里一塞：“少说废话，收下就是了。”

已经拿在手里再不好推辞，迦尔纳于世郑重地道了谢，把围巾拿出来端详一番，当看到果然眼睛发亮，就势围在了脖子上。

刚才僵持的功夫天空就下起了雪，白色的花瓣纷纷扬扬落下来，阿周那忍不住想拂落他发间的细雪，抬手到半途又落下来。

“哪有人系围巾打死结的啊，我只教你这一次，看好了。”他将围巾绕在迦尔纳脖子上重新系好，这么近的距离下，对方呼出的温暖气息落在肌肤上激起一串火花。

“我回去了！”认为任务已经完成，阿周那转身便走，迦尔纳赶忙叫住他。

“既然来了，不进去坐坐吗？”

“拜托你有点常识，那里可是酒吧。”阿周那回过头感觉额角突突地跳，自己大概门都进不去，而迦尔纳能在这里打工也是在违反校规的边缘游走。

但迦尔纳跟老板打过招呼后阿周那还是被邀请到店里，迦尔纳请他喝了自创的以可乐为主的无酒精鸡尾酒，想听听他的感想。临走前，迦尔纳擦着杯子一再道歉，说没有回礼实在不好意思。

阿周那告诉他不必放在心上，他本就没想着会有所回报，那杯饮料就足够的。但没想到迦尔纳还是另准备了回礼，送出的日子又偏偏是在情人节。

那是诸多节日里令阿周那精神上最疲劳的一天。去洗手间回来课桌里就会多出各式包装的巧克力，无论走到哪里都有种被人盯视的不舒服感，如果不幸落单立刻便有女生手捧礼盒跳出来，就算拒绝对方也会解释说这只是义理巧克力坚持要他收下。终于熬到放学时间，为了躲避放学后被围追堵截，阿周那故意在学生会办公室留到很晚才回家。踏出教学楼向校门走去，远远地看见大门口还站着一个人，阿周那心底一惊但马上注意到那身与自己不同的校服。

“不愧是阿周那，真是受欢迎。”等他走近，迦尔纳瞥了眼他手里装满礼盒的纸袋，仍是一副冷淡表情。

“你就是为了跟我说这个才等到现在的吗？”不论迦尔纳本意如何，他说出的话永远那么不中听。

迦尔纳说是来送围巾的回礼，递过来一个包着青金石色缎带的长方形的盒子，打开来里面是一副精致的金丝框眼镜。就算他细心地摘掉了价签，阿周那一眼就看出，这种东西迦尔纳要存几个月的钱才买得起的。

阿周那的脸色阴沉下来。

“竟然送神箭手眼镜，你是在侮辱我吗？”

他以为这样说的话迦尔纳必定会反唇相讥，等两人吵到不欢而散，迦尔纳就可以把拿回去退掉。

但迦尔纳完全看穿了他的心思。

“不是的，是因为我觉得阿周那戴起来一定会很好看。”

他仍然记得迦尔纳那时的微笑，明明还没到樱花盛开的时候，他却觉得春天已然降临。

他们难得地一起搭电车回家，分别前阿周那把那一大兜巧克力给了迦尔纳，对于食物对方没有推辞的道理。皆大欢喜。

他目送着迦尔纳下车，忍不住将盒子从包里拿出来，越看越无法克制在内心感叹，是件即便以阿周那的审美为准都相当用心的礼物。但后来他一次都没有戴过，绝对不是因为太害羞，而是根本没必要。姑且是别人送的东西，就算送的人是他最不想有所亏欠的人，他还是慎重地将眼镜收到……

收到哪里去了呢？

“哈……”

阿周那“唰”地拉开抽屉翻找起来。不在这里，心顿时沉了下去。冷静下来，焦灼中他努力想起曾经因为对一个方案意见不统一，他和迦尔纳打工干戈，回到家气到把眼镜扔出窗户，可是，他后来明明又捡了回来，小心确认没有受到任何伤害。

一定就在房间里才对。他跪在地上俯身探向床底，白衣染上灰尘，指缝沾满污垢，他全都不在意，只是不停地寻找着。

没有，到处都找不到。

他手中掌握的唯一能证明迦尔纳存在的痕迹消失了。

阿周那躺在床上睁着眼睛直到天明，自己的房间明明是最熟悉的地方，他却觉得自己不属于这里，想要逃走又不知该逃到哪里去。无数的疑问充斥着内心，无休止的苛责他的神经，直到窗帘缝隙透过的光芒，心脏生理性地抽痛起来，他才强迫自己闭上眼睛。

终于熬到上学时间，阿周那对着镜子联系微笑，强迫自己打起精神来。

电车上，等待又一次落空，内心的不安逐渐扩大，但是他仍怀有最后一丝希望——今天是期末成绩公布的日子。

布告栏一早就会张贴成绩榜，但他直到第三节下课才做好心理准备。

黑板前围着许多学生，但他完全无需走上前。

像是为了显示他的与众不同，阿周那的名字孤零零地挂在最上方。再没有人的名字与他写在一起。

曾经自己以为，迦尔纳的名字等同于讽刺，他的存在令自己蒙羞。

为什么一定要挡在我面前。

好可恨，真碍眼，消失吧！

内心漆黑的部分如此祈祷。

于是，神明带走了他。

“啊，这不是会长吗！”有人注意到他的存在，学生们于是从四面八方围过来。

“恭喜，毫无悬念的榜首，已经是三连冠了。”

“不愧是会长，比隔壁学校的第一名高上那么多分。”

“因为隔壁学校的家伙们都不成气候，学生会长都只有那种程度，其他人再也不敢嚣张了吧。”

“会长这样百年难遇的人才，再不可能有第二个了。”

十分久远的几乎被遗忘的恶心感觉倏然涌上心头。

世界上也会有以背负他人希冀而感到自豪，以回应他人的愿望为荣耀的家伙吧。

但阿周那并不是这样的。他并不是因为自己想要成为别人仰仗的“英雄”，成为别人心中的完美偶像，太多的期待太多的憧憬只压得他喘不过气来。

那么长久以来，自己是如何坚持下来的？

在某个天地都染上琥珀色的温暖光辉的傍晚，他向某个人倾诉了内心的真实想法，而他倾诉的对象静静地聆听后，没有安慰也没有同情，原本与他并肩而坐的男孩站到自己的对立面，包容万物的眼神忽然变得锐利无比。

“那么，就以打败我为目标吧。”

“你不必做任何人的英雄，努力成为与我相配的男人吧。”

“而我无论何时都想要凌驾于你之上。”

那一天，迦尔纳向他施舍余下全部的人生，自己选择将命运之线与他相交。

回过神来时阿周那发现自己在奔跑，身体先于意识行动起来，他从后门翻出了学校，穿过小巷走最短的路跑向隔壁学校。

一切都不对劲，自己仿佛闯入了一个与原本世界极为相似却又微妙不同的异空间。迦尔纳种在后院花圃的向日葵不见踪影；教学楼前学生干部布告栏里张贴的是陌生的面孔；一楼大厅换鞋处本应写有迦尔纳名字的储物柜失去了主人。

记得学生会室在三楼。他跑上楼梯，身后传来老师的呵斥和嘈杂的议论，全都无法令他停下脚步。怎么能停下。

“呃——！”

跑得太急，脚尖突然被台阶绊了一下，手肘重重地杵在地板上，但阿周那似乎失去了痛觉。

那个人放弃了与自己并肩的机会，成为自己的路标。他渴望打败迦尔纳，那渴望从不是来自对胜利的垂涎，而是来自迦尔纳本身。

终于来到学生会室的门口，阿周那握住门把手顾不上礼节猛地拉开。

白色，目之所及只有无暇的纯白，狭小的学生会室明亮得就像容纳了整个太阳的光芒。无法思考这无法解释的异常，他只能向前。

不可思议的是，在这篇虚无的空间里他捕捉到了一个模糊人影的，正在飞快地消逝，就像是要被光芒带走。

怎么能在这里退缩，忍耐着烧穿瞳孔的，他嘶吼出那个名字——

“滴——”

脑中尖锐的声响犹如耳鸣，像是想要抓住什么一样，阿周那朝天花板伸出右手，面颊上有潮湿的感觉。维持了这个姿势好一会儿，出窍的灵魂慢慢回归身体，他转头看了眼床头的电子时钟。

今天是新学期开学的日子。

似是终于想起如何呼吸，阿周那猛地抽了口气，而后长叹一声脱力地倒回床上。

真是个漫长的梦啊。

*

阿周那今天在镜子前花费的时间比平时多得多，在能允许自己从容搭上电车的最后一分钟才走出家门。为了赶电车而狼狈狂奔这种事他是绝对不会做的。

站在站台黄线边缘，阿周那细细环顾四周没有发现有何异常，又低头确定双脚站在坚实的地方面上，在内心嘲笑自己变得这么疑神疑鬼。

清醒之后，梦境的内容便迅速地褪去，现在已经完全想不起具体情节。只是浓烈凄楚的悲伤仍烙印在他心上，强烈到甚至可以说不是人类能够承受得起的。

但他绝不会向其他人提起，只是因为短短两周寒假见不到迦尔纳就做那种梦的事，传出去就等于社会性死亡。

对面的男生们围起来哀叹假期为何这么短，车厢尾的女生忙着用手机发短信。到站提示音响起第三次，待车厢停稳，阿周那怀着隐隐的不安用眼角余光瞄着身侧。

先上来的都是熟面孔，最后一名略微秃顶的中年男性上车后，门口陷入寂静。

怎么……可能！

阿周那猛地站起身来，夸张的动作引得周围人纷纷侧目，但他已无暇顾及他人的视线，怔愣地盯着空荡荡的站台。车身忽然向前晃了一下，阿周那膝盖一软，扶住旁边的才勉强站稳。

自己仍然身处噩梦中吗？

心脏跳得越来越快，几乎感到呼吸困难，如雷般的心跳声在身体内回响——因此盖过了逐渐接近的急促脚步声。

“请等一下！”

伴着嘹亮的呼喊，纤瘦的男生侧过身子跳进车厢，整个人失去平衡径直撞进阿周那怀里，为了不至于摔倒手臂紧紧环上他的腰。

不愧是阿周那，身体如此强壮，迦尔纳感觉自己撞上了一面墙。他站直身子，接着有些奇怪地看着面前的人，若是平时黑发学生早就炸了毛，嘲讽他开学第一天就差点错过电车，或者训斥刚才的举动太危险。刚想开口询问，突然就被一股强大的力量按回“墙面”。

“……？”

“……”

手掌按着迦尔纳的后脑，指间的银发跟想象中的一样蓬松柔软，胸前的身躯虽然单薄但却是实实在在的，紧贴的面颊仍带着冬日的寒气，阿周那闭上眼将脸埋进对方颈窝深吸一口气，鼻端满是如凛冽雪花一样干净的……孜然味？

阿周那被呛得打了个喷嚏，立马放开怀里的人，仿佛刚刚抱的是一颗仙人掌。

迦尔纳自然懂得他作出这种反应的原因，不好意思地挠挠下巴：“抱歉，昨天跟朋友出去吃了烤肉，晾了一晚上衣服还是有味道。”接着无视阿周那谴责的目光，十分自然地岔开话题，“阿周那，今天戴了眼镜呢。”

“这种显而易见的事实有说出来的必要吗？”阿周那尴尬地扶了扶镜框，没想到对方认真地点点头，“因为和我想的一样，非常英俊。”

心脏受到了另一种层面的暴击。

“别傻站着了，会给后面上车的人添麻烦的。”话虽如此，两人卿卿我我的行径已经给旁人造成了强烈的冲击。

阿周那坐回原位，迦尔纳在与他相隔一个身位的地方放下书包。但没过几秒，阿周那挪到了过去。

这次轮到迦尔纳炸毛了，缩起肩膀，一副受到惊吓的模样。

早上吃了不干净的东西吗，阿周那居然变得坦率起来，这样的事也是有的。

迦尔纳的情绪转换完全写在脸上，尽管表情非常失礼，阿周那因为心情不错决定不跟他计较，甚至轻笑出声。感觉好久没有这样畅快了，他将身体靠在椅背上，透过车窗望向开始放晴的天空。

今年的礼物他已经想好了。

Fin.

？？？

“箱庭”里的戏剧仍在继续但已没有再看下去的必要，漆黑的神明拥着唯一获得幸福的世界，阖上双眼。


End file.
